


Paullie' s halloween experience.

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 22:35:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15253548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: my very first TNBC fic feat one of my OCs:Paullie, yeah, we have seemed that paullie is notvery interested in the main characters.





	1. Chapter 1

It all happened when paullie was 8 yrs old, she was preparing all her stuff for halloween with her cousin.  
She bought some props, candy and she made her own costume.  
during the trick n' treating, well, paullie was the lucky kid with the most delicious candy, children looked at her with envy due to their parents told them"do not take any single candy from everyone, those candies might have cyanide and hapiness".  
after that, note:this was a time when that halloween candy prank didnt existed  
After a night of trick n treating and watching a marathon of horror movies, she went to bed wearing the costume.  
she was woken up by her dong, they were in a land with trees.  
youngllie: where am i?, well, jerky, we will start to go,okay.  
llie and her dog started to walk, then she saw some trees with some doors in it.  
Paullie looked at each door.  
Youngllie: what should we enter.., st.patrick?, no, im not into shamrock shakes; thanksgiving?, too much food..; independence day?, not now; easter?, only easter eggs are found in games; valentine’s day?,it sucks; book day?, books are for pussies.  
Then she looked at the last door: a pumpkin shaped door.  
Young llie: oh a pumpkin one, it must be halloween, here we go!.  
As she entered to that door, she saw a dark town.  
Youngllie: are those ghosts?.  
Jerky started to bark at the ghosts.  
As they entered the town, she saw a fountain with some green water, a town hall, gates,etc.  
Youngllie: everybody´s gone…  
But a strange figure went towards her, llie turned back, llie saw a skeleton figure that was scaring her, but she didn’t get scared.  
Youngllie: boring, by the way, who are you?  
???: kid, im jack skellington, the pumpkin king!,and you?.  
Young llie: im paullie.  
Jack: you aren´t scared?  
Youngllie: no, that was awful.  
Jack:…  
Youngllie: is it Halloween town?  
Jack: yes!, how do you know that?  
Youngllie: because there was a pumpkin shaped door, duh?, leave me alone, I just gonna explore.  
Jack: and this furry friend?  
Youngllie: my dog  
Jack:oh,ok.  
Youngllie went away from the town, she went to the cemetery with the spiral hill.  
Youngllie: I don’t wanna go there, too cliché.  
Jerky saw a ghost dog, it played with the ghost dog.  
Youngllie: jerky,we have to go!.  
Jerky went back to paullie  
Suddenly, llie saw three children wearing Halloween costumes.  
Youngllie:hey guys, you are also celebrating Halloween right?.  
The three children: yes.  
Youngllie: im paullie and this is my border collie:jerky, and you?  
The three children: we are lock, shock and barrel!  
Youngllie: can I be with you!, staying with the skeleton is boring!.  
The Halloween kids: sure!.  
Youngllie and her dog spend the time with their newfriends, they asked her if she wanted to go to their home, she said yes.  
As she entered to their home, she looked at everything.  
Youngllie: I really like your treehouse…  
Then she saw a thing on the wall that looked like a slide..  
Youngllie: is that a slide,cool!  
Lliw went to that slide, but the children told to her:``no,don’t go!.  
But llie went down through that slide, she fell down in a dark place.  
LLie: where am i?, guys, this is not funny, jerky,where are you?  
Then the room started to glow, there was some neon skeletons,neon bats,etc.  
Then a big figure went towards her.  
???: hehehe, what do we have here---  
The sack man look down, It found paullie hugging him.  
???: would you please let me go.  
Youngllie:nope, are you a cushion.  
???:no, im oogie.  
Youngllie hugged again the sack man.  
Oogie: let me go again.  
Youngllie: no.  
Oogie get a bit angry, so it picked paullie and hanged her by her hood of her costume in one of those hanging things.  
Oogie: okay, you little tick!, 4 words: DON’T MESS WITH ME!.  
Llie started to laugh at the snake-tongue that the sackman had.  
Oogie: so, you aren´t scared of me?  
Youngllie: no,what are you going to expect.  
Oogie: do you like gambling?  
Youngllie: sorry, im too young for that, and those dice, are you playing dungeons and dragons?, or maybe we can play something simple like go fish, and please put me down

Now you´re gonna witness a scene of a 8yr old idiot playing go fish with the worst nightmare.  
Paullie: do you have any hearts?  
Oogie: well…i….THIS IS THE 12TH THAT YOU WIN AT THIS!.  
LLie: im good at this, I have a question?, where do you sleep?  
Oogie: ermm..  
Llie: have you ever go outside?  
Oogie: that´s a long story.  
Llie: are you the one who leaves bugs under my bed?  
Oogie: will you stop making questions?  
Llie: ok, do you….  
Oogie: GODDAMN IT, STOP IT ALREADY!  
Llie: if you were a human.., can I still hug you?  
Oogie: no, ok,yes.  
???:paullie!.  
Llie look up, in the gate that showed the outside world(note: yes,I´m bad at making descriptions), there was howard the crow and jerky.  
Youngllie: Howard!.  
Howard: I came just in time!, let´s get out of here.  
Youngllie looked at oogie  
youngLlie: bye, thanks.  
As she went out, she saw their three friends.  
Howard: it seems that you make some friends.  
Yllie: why you are here?  
Howard: I ended up like you right know, don’t worry we´re gonna get out of here.  
Youngllie: yeah, this hot-topic land, doesn’t scare me.  
Howard: but first, we have to say goodbye.  
Then llie started to say goodbye to her new friends, then she,howard and jerky going to the town hall.  
Jack: hey, are you going to leave!?.  
Youngllie: yes…, I have to go.  
Jack: oh, ok.  
Youngllie: i´ll come back,ok?  
Jack: yes,you can go.  
Then, she,howard and jerky leave Halloween town, they were near the hinterlands.  
Howard: at this moment, we´re going to wake up.  
Then, the 8 year old paullie woke up in her room, she rushed towards the living room to see Paul, Howard the shapeshifitng raven(in his human form), jerky and llie´s parents.  
Paul: hey, paullie, you just wake up.  
Young Paullie: yes, I just have a dream that I was going to Halloween town, and there was a skeleton and…  
Strange: slow down, the Halloween candy just made the effects.  
Young Paullie: oh, maybe I ate a lot of those candies.  
They laughed, youngllie will vaguely remember that experience.


	2. epilogue

``And that´s my Halloween experience´´,Paullie(now 18) finished telling her anecdote in her gameplay of oogie´s revenge in Two idiots play.  
Paul: well, so that explains, why you had a lot of insects under your bed.  
Paullie: I remember that I saw jack again during Christmas, that bony douche was wearing a santa costume, I knew that it was him, he just gave a doll, and I threw the doll to him and I told him: I wanted a SNES, you bony idiot!.  
Paul: I remember that, your parents weren´t there ´cause they were busy, and Howard took care of you.  
Paullie: I wonder what happened to the people in Halloween town.  
Paul: I don’t know.  
Paullie: we don’t know, so let´s continue with the lets play.  
Then the mertens continue their gameplay.

The end.  
Fic made by skeletonhypetrain  
TNBC© Tim burton.  
Dr.strange© Marvel  
The mertens and some characters © me.


End file.
